User talk:Sector 36
Hi, Sector 36, welcome to Hitman Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk, on the associated with each article, or post a message on an admin's talk page. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- Wikia (Talk) 17:26, August 28, 2011 Welcome! :D Hi Sector 36, you may not know this but the hitman wiki is currently undergoing a major revamp, with new blogs, affiliations, online chat service (IRC) specific for Hitman related topics of just for a laugh, and over the coming weeks the staff also aim to improved/expanded articles among other projects. It is great to see your edits on the W2000 upgrade page and I hope you continue to edit more in the future. The wiki community would love to hear your thoughts or ideas so please visit Nesty's blog (The wiki bureaucrat and a great one at that) and tell us what you want or think we need (any ideas, no matter how big or small are greatly appreciated and you will be credited for any that is used). The link to the blog is here ----> http://hitman.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Amnestyyy/A_Clean_Slate . Well I hope to see more of your great work and happy editing! -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 16:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey. 36 Keep up the great Work I love your edits Jorrvaskr Hello! Amnesty here! I know I've been neglecting this wiki recently, but I had some personal matters that needed to be taken care of... Anyway, me and SubtlePen have thought up a plan to get the revamp of Hitman wiki going. Surely, you will understand we need all the help we can get, which is why I'm asking you to come join us! For more information on the process, go to Jorrvaskr. That page contains all the info you need. If there are any questions or remarks, you can deposit them either on mine or SubtlePen's talkpage! We hope to see you on the Jorrvaskr page!! Nesty & Subtle [[User:Amnestyyy|'Nesty']] Contact me! 09:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Hi Sector 36, I just want to leave this userbox for you as a thank you for your continued efforts on the wiki. Thank you and keep up the good work! 36 :D -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 20:12, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi im thebrawlgamerxDrules i wanted to say you've made great things for the wiki and i wanted to give you an offer working for me... im going to only tell you this won time... so look closely im probaly going to make new pages for Hitman.absolution like levels when it all comes out and i just wanted to give you this offer thanks see you later and i look forward to working with You! ThebrawlgamerxDrules 18:09, May 15, 2012 (UTC) New Daily Hitman Blog Hi Sector 36, just thought you would like to know that there is a new News blog up with new information on the Hitman wiki community and new information on the game. Enjoy :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 22:40, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :No problem Sector 36, you are welcome :) I hope you find the blog informative :) -- ► Kaloneous ◄ ♣HelpDesk♣ 13:36, July 8, 2012 (UTC) It's been some time It's been some time since I saw your edits. C'mon! Be Active! This wiki needs more edits. Happy editing and May the Force be with you. [[User:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Altaïr Skywalker 47']] [[User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47|'Agency Laptop']] 14:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC)